Action page temp under work
This page lists potential actions in LoC that consume PP, gives an in-depth description of those actions, notes any rules that apply, and lists several examples. If you are unsure of what Actions, PP, or LoC are, please see the page. =Warning= As all actions add something to the world and setting, it is required that these actions be reflected in the wikia as well as in-game. "Reflected in the wikia" simply means that if a participant creates a race, a page for that race should be created on the wikia stating who created them and either referencing a WotC source regarding that race or, if a home-brew, Please give a brief description of their appearance and culture (a paragraph or two is splendid). Additionally, that page should have the proper category tags applied. The same goes for beasts, artifacts, exarchs, planes, etc. This allows other participants and game-masters (who might be interested in running a campaign in the LoC world) to understand what these creatures or things are and interact with them. =Brief List of Actions= The following list provides a brief summary of the various actions. =Deific Actions= 0PP Cantrip Actions- 'This action can produce a variety of low-level effects. '''1PP Attack God - '''Increases the strength of one's attack on another God. See the Combat Rules '''1PP Nourish - '''This action causes the target to thrive and prosper. '''1PP Harm - '''The opposite of the Nourish action, this brings calamity to the target. '''1PP Command - '''This causes the target to perform, adopt, or discover a particular type of behavior. '''2PP Fashion - '''Create a new domains, either passive or active. '''2PP Ascend - '''Brings a new God into existence '''3PP Imbue - '''This creates a being of divine origin, usually an exarch and rarely a mortal hero. '=Mold Actions= 1PP Mold (Lesser) - 'This creates or modifies a small amount of land, water, or similar substance. '''2PP (Moderate) - '''This creates or modifies a moderate amount of land, water, or similar substance. '''3PP (Greater) - '''This creates or modifies a Large amount of land, water, or similar substance. '''4PP (Major) - '''This creates or modifies a Huge amount of land, water, or similar substance. '=Spawn Actions= 1PP Spawn (Lesser) - 'This creates a Primal creature that could present a threat to a PC. '''2PP Spawn (Moderate) - '''This creates a race of Semi civilized beings that may be a threat to a PC. '''3PP Spawn (Greater) - '''This creates a race of civilized beings. '''4PP Spawn (Major) - '''This creates a Powerful race of civilized beings, also may provide 1PP per reset '=Forge Actions= 1PP Forge (Lesser) - 'These artifacts only serve to aid mortals or to affect a small area. '''2PP Forge (Moderate) - '''These artifacts have a minor use for gods, or to affect a moderate area. '''3PP Forge (Greater) - '''These artifacts may produce 1PP for god per reset and/or effect The world in general. '=Craft Actions= 1PP Craft (Lesser) -''' This creates a lesser avatar or lesser Demiplane. '2PP Craft (Moderate) - '''This creates an avatar or a Demiplane. '''3PP Craft (Greater) -' This creates a Greater demiplane. '4PP Craft (Major) - '''This creates an alternate plane of existence. '=Other Actions= Alter '''- This modifies an existing thing and turns it into something else. This action usually create a 1PP savings on the action but comes with stipulations. '''Reserve- '''This reserves PP for a specific action type untill the end of the next reset. '''_____________________________________________________________________________________ =Action Descriptions= The following provides in-depth information regarding each action. '=Deific Actions= ' Unlike other actions these do not have more powerful variants and therefore must be paid in full. Further these actions can not be improved upon with further PP however multiple uses of the same action may stack within reason.